Numerous carpet sample books are available which allow the display of one or more segments of carpet to prospective buyers. Most such sample books display the sample in a flat orientation. As a result, the sample books must be very large or the samples quite small in order to fit an adequate number of samples in the book. Moreover, it may be difficult to compare samples to each other, for the purpose of, for instance, comparing samples to be used in conjunction for a patterned floor treatment. Also, it may be difficult to remove the sample from the book for close examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,138 to Thompson, entitled "Carpet Display Sample Kit," discloses a sample kit comprising a box and a support tray. The support tray supports numerous carpet samples at an angle, allowing more samples to be contained in a given area and allowing the samples to be compared and contrasted. Also, the samples may easily be removed from the support tray, allowing ease of inspection. The kit of Thompson accommodates only a limited number of samples because only one tray is provided. Moreover, the kit of Thompson is a relatively complex and requires several parts. This may increase the weight of the kit, making it bulky and difficult to carry. Also, the multi-part construction may increase the cost and complexity of manufacture.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a carpet sample book or case that allows a large number of samples to be carried in a light-weight, inexpensive and easy-to-assemble unit.